a simple love story
by srtikedeathkd53019
Summary: when a little dimension virus breaks out in nethia the effects are also seen on earth. as the number of incidents increases it happens to destroy dan and runos happy to be married life leaving shun to blame himself for all the happenings. a story filled with romance and a little tragedy complied with adventure. RXR please. danXruno and shunXalice along with julieXbilly rated T
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Do I really have to wear this?" runo asked holding a long satin white colored wedding dress in her hand.

"YES!" Alice, Mira and Julie yelled in unity, already tired of runo rejecting every wedding dress.

"But it is so..." runo said with an uncertain face.

"So what? Girly? Sophisticated?" Mrs. Misaki said tauntingly as she entered the room with some cake samples.

Runo sighed as she quietly agreed to wear the dress for her wedding two weeks from now.

"What do you people reckon Dan might wear?"

"A tuxedo runo!" Mira replied, runos wedding preparations were turning to be more hectic than her own marriage to ace. "You need to calm down. I know you are nervous, but just calm down a bit."

"ok." runo replied a bit flustered. Her voice uncertain, the idea marriage just seemed so bizarre months ago but now with Dan it just seemed another happy ever after adventure.

"Do you all think Fabia will be able to make it?" Alice asked "she might be busy with her kingdom".

"Well she might." a modulated voice replied before anyone else could.

"Fabia!" Julie yelled as she hugged their Nethian friend.

"Julie let her breathe", Mrs. Kuso replied as she welcomed Fabia into their house.

"Weren't you going to come one week prior? How come you're early?" Julie asked

"Well my sister agreed to look after Nethia for a while and I decided to come and meet the bride."

Runo smiled as she hugged Fabia however she noticed some slight tension on her face.

"When are you going to meet the guys? I may need to tell everybody something." Fabia asked

"Tomorrow morning." Mira answered as they ticked another cake as a possibility for the wedding. "Dan is going on some business trip for two days with shun, so we planned to meet them just before their departure."

"Good, I'll say what I am going to say tomorrow with everybody together. It may prove better"

"Whatever suits you Fabia" Julie assured as they resumed their pre wedding preparations along with Fabia.

_**TOMORROW MORNING**_

Daniel walked around his room clearly nervous eating or rather stuffing chips into his mouth.

"Dan! Stop eating for once! You are going for a business trip not to perform in a live in concert." Shun said to Dan in a firm voice, he to clearly not used to the idea of Dan being nervous. "And I am coming with you right?"

"Oh shut up! This transaction is the biggest I have ever made! Plus these marriage preparations!" Dan yelled dismissively.

"Are you guys coming or we may leave you both ahead?" Billy called from the stairs bellow. "We don't want to keep the girls waiting!"

"Yeah coming" shun called back to them.

"What is it that is troubling you? The marriage or this trip?" shun asked Dan in a _no nonsense _voice.

"None" Dan answered as he continued to eat. "Something just doesn't feel right somehow."

"Now you have been saying this for a couple of days now Dan, nothing has happened yet." Drago said finally popping out of dans pocket to make a comment; he was the only Bakugan who had stuck with its brawler. Everyone else were restored to Fabia or returned to new vestroia by own will or their brawlers.

"I agree with Drago Dan, we have to get moving now come on. You don't want to make runo angry while you depart."

"Fine, but…" Dan started as he pocketed his car keys that he was interrupted with shuns cell phone beeping. "What is it?"

"Alice. She says Fabia arrived last night, one week prior, she reckons that Fabia has something to say to all of us"

"we'll found out now when we reached there" dan said not giving in to the excitement for a change. " I was so sure there was something; now come on you don't want to be late. if I can make runo angry I don't think Alice may be ecstatic" as they climbed down the stairs grinning at each other.

_**AFTERWARDS**_

"Fabia, How nice to see you!" Dan said as he greeted her in runos café.

"Hey Dan, who thought we would grow up now huh?"

"It did come as a shock to us" marucho said teasingly as he hugged Fabia.

"Now now you people please slow down your voices! People will think I own a crazy place." Mrs. Kuso said as she placed their drinks & snacks on the table.

"Now what did you want to tell us Fabia?" ace asked as they all settled down a little gently breaking the ice.

"Oh that" Fabia said a little ill at ease as if she was more comfortable without the question being asked. "It is about dimensions leaks."

"What?" everybody yelled concurrently.

"It's something recent guys. Some guys by mistake hit of some circulation centre of portals down somewhere which nobody, not even us, are sure of where. It didn't seem as a threat at first so we ignored it, but later as time went on portals started showing up almost everywhere sucking people in at the same time."

"They were only found in Nethia at first but now they have started coming up on earth too and your people keep it completely quiet as possible considering they don't know what they are dealing with." Fabia said completing her explanation which was followed by an awkward silence.

"Yeah we did hear about some mysterious disappearances" shun said breaking the silence.

"It is a little dangerous though I just came here to warn you people, it may not occur here but just be careful"

"We will Fabia; thanks for warning us" runo said as she enveloped Fabia into a hug.

"Aha! I knew there was something wrong I kept telling Drago that!" Dan explained happy his theory proved true.

"Yes Dan we know, now please for god's sake hurry up or else you and shun may miss the flight"

"Oh yeah, Come on Dan we are going to get late." shun said as he dragged Dan out of the café.

"Take care Dan" runo said as she gently kissed Dan. "Come back fast"

"I will" Dan assured as he started the car engine. "See you later guys" he said waving good bye. "And tell mom I will be back in two days, I may have forgotten to mention that."

As the car sped across the road runos hand didn't stop waving, until the car completely out of sight, upcoming tears blurring both hers and Alice's vision.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK everybody a real thank you for all the support. My exams are nearing so please don't expect an update really soon. And thank you bridget mendler mendie and diamond heart for reviewing. Love you people and I will definitely complete this story.**

**Chapter 2**

"Dan where exactly are we going? it doesn't seem like the way to the airport." shun asked as he looked out of the car window. It didn't seem like the road to the airport but some country road.

"I know" Dan said as he suddenly stopped the car near a lonely cliff.

"What is this place anyways?" shun asked with a rather quizzical face. "Are you trying to secretly kill me or something? I still have to propose to Alice, we aren't even engaged yet."

Dan chuckled at shuns reaction. One hell of a friend he had.

"No! You idiot, I just wanted to talk."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, about all of this you know."

"About all of what?" shun asked again clearly losing patience with these newly acquired mystery talks of Dan.

"My marriage." Dan added nervously standing close to the edge, "do you think I might be ready for all of this Settling down?"

Shun walked and stood besides Dan unsure of what to say. He had never seen Dan ponder so deeply over something; he was easily lost for words this time, like he barely knew his friend. Luckily Drago came out and helped.

"Dan what rubbish are you talking about?" Drago demanded. "And you have the nerve to lie to them and come to this lonely menacing place. I know you are scared but think about everything else, runo, you mom and dad, shun"

"And you too." shun said smiling gently towards the Dragonoid.

Dan to managed a smile this time; his face lit up with his usual charismatic smile at drago's words. "Yeah dude! You seem right. I shouldn't worry so much. After all if I and runo can bare each other for a couple of years…." but dans voice slowly turned into a scream calling as he exceptionally tried to grab onto shuns hand as his body collapsed of the cliffs edge.

**HA! I am so sorry if this chapter was short but hey I really wanted to put a twist to the story. **

**Plus it wouldn't have done justice to the story if I extended the chapter and it really needs to end here! :-D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys thank you for the reviews. :*…:-D .**

Chapter 3

**1 ½ years later**

Shun stood serenely staring out of his window at dawn. The scenery was pleasant to mostly anyone but shuns feelings burned in an everlasting agony.

"_It wasn't your fault. It's ok."_

Everybody had said that but he was far from believing it. He looked glanced towards Alice, the love of his life. a smiled covered his face, he had married her, runo had taken care of all the preparations along with Julie but herself had stayed alone after Dan. although he himself was sure that runo hadn't stopped her life stagnant at that point she wasn't even exactly moving on.

Mrs. and Mr. Kuso lost their only son and Runo her fiancé.

People, especially Mrs. Kuso and Runo were the ones to tell him that it wasn't his fault. But almost none of them realized that subsiding his guilt he to lost his only best friend.

"_DAN!" shun yelled at the top of his voice as he tried to grab dans hand although he failed dan somehow grabbed some rocky stone coming out of the cliff._

"_Shun! You take Drago and go and bring help!"_

"_No Dan I am not leaving you here" Both Drago and shun yelled simultaneously._

_Dan managed a smile. "Tell my parents and Runo that I love them a lot best friend" were Dan's last words before his hand loosened the rocky cliff. _

"_NO!" shun yelled as Dan fell through a 1000 feet and that's when a portal opened randomly as Fabia had stated sucking Drago and Dan into it, making it the last time anybody ever saw him._

"Shun? What's wrong?" Alice asked as she lazily got up. She was very well aware of shuns nightmares about Dan but she very well kept off the topic.

"Nothing." shun said finally managing a real smile. "Get ready fast ok? We don't want o be late at meeting Runo on her birthday."

_**Runos café **_

"Runo, Happy birthday dear" Mrs. Misaki greeted her daughter as she enveloped her in a hug.

"Thanks a lot mom." runo said with a pleasant voice slowly unwrapping her present, and as she did so sudden tears fell from filled her eyes.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry Runo I shouldn't have gifted you this, I am so sorry." Mrs. Runo apologized as she slowly took a seat besides her.

"No mom it's wonderful" Runo said starring at a large photo frame of hers and Dan's engagement photo. She absent mindedly brushed her ring. Sweet memories coming back to her.

"Runo!" everyone yelled as they entered her café. "Happy birthday!"

"Hey guys" she replied as she hugged everyone one by one unwrapping her presents.

The morning was as perfect as any birthday could be-Cake cuttings, fun with friends and lots of laughter.

But as the day passed by Shun noticed runos eyes get lost staring aimlessly at distant point far away.

"Missing Dan?" shun asked runo as he found her ailing on the terrace edge all alone at night.

"Yes," runo replied her eyes again filling up with quick tears. "Yes"

"Yeah, me too"

Runo closed her eyes, trying to take in every breeze that touched her. "It makes me wonder shun, that where might he be." but as she looked at shun she noticed the same pain and guilt in his eyes that she had noticed 1 ½ years ago.

"Oh shun! Forget it now; we know it wasn't your fault"

"Maybe"

Runo chuckled at shuns reply but didn't press more on the subject. "Don't you wonder Shun? At all? That how he might be? Is Drago still with him or not?"

"I do but that's all we can do right? Sit and wonder."

"Well we did try and find him from our side. Contacted everybody every other dimension we know."

"He might be somewhere we don't know. He'll come back one day" Runo added moving her hand over her ring out of habit.

"You think so?"

"Yes" Runo answered however this time it was only a mere whisper.

_**SOMEWHERE**_

Dan slowly woke up to bright sunny Sunday sun as he slowly pushed his blanket aside but as soon as he stepped on the floor a usual voice called out of habit.

"Luke! Wake up" from a far away hall somewhere.

**OK! I know it wasn't that good but please bear with it. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dan Kuso slowly crawled out of his bed.

"Are you coming?" He asked Drago in a sleepy voice.

"No, you go on I'll be there in a while" Drago replied as he still waited on the huge cabinet besides Dans bed.

"Ok." Dan agreed as he left the room leaving Drago alone.

Drago waited for Dan to leave and then slowly glanced at the digital calendar aside. _Runos birthday_, Drago thought but as he glanced to the reminder page only one thing blinked brightly 'propose to Lara' and Drago's heart sank.

_**1 ½ YEARS AGO**_

"_Are you awake?" A voice called out to a slightly unconscious Dan._

"_Yeah" Dan replied in a weak voice. "Who are you?"_

_The doctor smiled, or at least she looked like one, as she picked up a weird device to make a call and only spoke four words. "Prince Luke has arrived"_

"_You called me what?" Dan asked in a clearly bewildered tone._

_The doctor smiled again, "Have patience your highness, we will explain everything shortly." she said as she slowly transferred Dan into a wheelchair from where she pushed him into a hall full of mirrors, which was by far the most magnificent room Dan had ever seen. _

"_Ah! Welcome prince Luke," An elderly man in his sixties said greeting Dan. "I see you have come under some injuries but you will be fine and so will be your friend Drago"_

"_What are you talking about? I don't seem to understand."_

"_Well now of course you don't. I am Lord Lawrence, The emperor of Precioso."_

_Dan continued to look more bewildered but listened on._

"_You and your machine friend Drago had been found on the outskirts of our kingdom, where you were unconscious. We all questioned and explained it to your friend and he too agrees that you are none other than our lost prince Luke."_

"_Lost Prince Luke?" Dan asked frowning._

_The Lord smiled before he continued. "Years ago our prince Luke was taken away from us by a ruthless enemy, after his parents were murdered, however years passed and there was no sign of him, then one day a great fortune teller foresaw that a young man found unconscious on our grounds at a complete loss of his memory should be claimed as Prince Luke."_

"_And according to us you are the Prince Young man, as you too are at a loss of your memory."_

"_I am? But then who is my friend you are talking about?" Dan demanded "So my name is Luke, huh? I am your prince, your highness?"_

"_Yes Prince Luke, and you are friend is a little machine ball who has his own thoughts I must say, he too claims you are the prince, you must meet him in a few minutes." Ended the Lord; as he and Dan exited the hall in order to meet Drago._

_**PRESENT**_

Drago was aware that he had lied to Dan, not only about whom he himself was but also about everything else that was related.

He knew he had a choice but he had kept quiet. The day he saw Dan he realized that his engagement ring was not there, fallen of probably but he decided not to say a word about who Dan was.

He often thought that Dan's memory would return but it didn't, not in the slightest. But Dan had settled down here as well. Queen Olivia (Lord Lawrence's daughter) took care of Dan as if her own son. Her own son and husband had been lost in a battle hence her affection for Dan was genuine.

Lord Lawrence taught Dan about history and warfare. They both had that beautiful relation of a student and teacher.

Then there was Lara. The moment he and Dan met her he was sure she had fallen in love with Dan, and although gradually enough Dan to started reciprocating the feelings, and today out of all days he had chosen to propose although he had tried immensely to put this thought out of Dans head.

_Dan is happy here._ Drago thought. He had friends here, people who adored him. Yes there was a time when he did feel like telling the truth but he the feeling somehow subsided.

But today was Runos birthday, he secretly wondered if everybody would be celebrating. He knew Runo treasured her birthdays.

Drago sighed as he reached the breakfast hall of the palace. He was pretty sure that Dan was already out in the garden with Lara and however much he adored Lara he knew he couldn't let Dan propose, not when Runo was definitely still there.

"Lord Lawrence?" Drago called out. "I need to talk to you about Luke, it would be better if you called Queen Olivia along."

"Yes Drago, Let us just have our breakfast first." Lord Lawrence said smiling as if he was sure that one day this moment was bound to come, putting Drago into a temporary phase of bewilderment.

**Ok guys I know this was not **_**that **_**good but I am so sorry I can't do any better! And thanks for the reviews every one! Please review this one to! I am really sorry if this was disappointing. I also have exams next week's so there won't be any quick updates.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**Thanx Leytonpewdie. I also support Lucas and Peyton plus love pewdiepie, thanx a lot (We may be bffs.). N then obviously thanks to you diamondheart! Completely love you.**

"You knew everything?" Olivia asked her father.

Drago had told them everything about Dans past and to which The Lord had just smiled and said he had always known.

"Not everything, certainly not all that Drago just mentioned but I knew that he was from someplace else he did not belong here." Lord Lawrence said to his daughter.

"But why didn't you say anything? You know what Lara feels for him, how I love him like my own child. How are we going to tell them all of this?" She demanded clearly worried.

"How come you knew sir?" Drago asked, equally bewildered.

The emperor slowly produced a ring from his pocket. It was the one Runo gave him. "I removed it from his finger, I and my men were the first to find out, I knew it was not right but us all needed a little support, the kingdom was in trouble and the people needed their prince back."

"So you lied to us?"

"Yes" the emperor said. "But what do plan to do Drago now that Luke, i.e. your Dan has proposed my granddaughter?"

"I will tell him the truth sir." Drago replied. "Not all of it of course, just who I am, and where he is form."

"You'll take Luke away?" Olivia asked Dan, her face reflecting complex emotions.

"Yes I will, he has the right to know Olivia, I am going to tell him now itself."

The emperor stood up, walked to the window and watched Dan and Lara embracing each other, "He seems to have proposed her after all."

"You are sure he will be able handle it?" Olivia asked concerned.

"Obviously, after all he's Dan Kuso." Drago said without hesitation.

_**MEANWHILE**_

Dan was typically proposing to Lara on one knee, "Will you marry me Lara?"

"Obviously Luke, I'll marry you!"

Dan slid the ring into Lara's finger; it was a tad bit tight. He wanted to make a looser one but for some reason stuck to this size.

"Oh it's lovely!" Lara said. "I love you Luke."

Dan smiled, for some vague reason he of all the other days didn't feel like saying it back to Lara today itself, however she didn't seem to notice.

"We should go eat" Dan suggested, "I am hungry."

"Now when are you not?"

They settled down to eat; the garden was beautiful, with flowering trees and fountains, made especially for Lara.

"You know this is the best place of the castle" Dan said to Lara his mouth filled with fruits,

"Oh Luke! Stop making so much noise while you eat." Lara said slightly giggling but Dan went deadlock serious.

_The blue haired girl was scolding him, hitting him rather._

"_You NEED to stop making such noise while eating!" she was saying._

"_OK! I will, calm down dude." He was saying to her, both of them were arguing a lot._

"What's wrong Luke?" a voice called from behind.

Dan and Lara turned to their right, Sir Lawrence, Olivia and Drago were approaching them, and Dan made a mental note to tell Drago of what just happened.

"We need to talk to you both." Olivia said.

"What about mom?" Lara asked.

"About whom Luke actually is." Sir Lawrence said sounding serious, Lara's smile disappeared.

_**LATER**_

"So I'll have to go back to Earth you're saying? That's where I am from?" Dan asked Drago and the others. "And my name's Dan Kuso and not Luke?

"Yes" Drago replied.

"And you are my partner and a Bakugan, a living creature?"

"Yes"

"Then why the hell should I return? Why did you lie to me? Cant I just stay here?" Dan said, technically yelling.

"Dan I am sorry for that, but you will need to go back, you _may _have a family there." Drago said trying to calm Dan down.

"I probably do" Dan thought of the vision he had earlier.

"Can't I go with him?" Lara asked.

Sir Lawrence looked at Drago, waiting for him to agree or deny.

Drago hesitated, but finally agreed. "That would do I think"

"Good, but how do you plan to reach there?" Olivia asked reasonably. "Earth is far away."

"Oh leave that to me." Drago commented.

"How is that?" Dan asked still irritated.

"Well as you see, I can open portals." Drago said, Dan to his surprise grinned at him. _I may just as well get my Dan back, _Drago thought.

**Please review guys. :-D ;-) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry for the late update guys! So sorry!**

"So this is Earth!" Lara squealed as she, Dan and Drago walked the streets."It's so beautiful."

"It is," Dan said as he smiled, he knew he belonged here, he could feel it.

"Do you remember anything at all about your family?" Drago asked suddenly surfacing.

The blue headed girl suddenly came to his mind, who was she? Why couldn't he get her out of his mind? "I…I don't know." He managed.

Lara clasped her hand around Dan's, "What's wrong Luke" She asked.

"Nothing" Dan replied, he didn't want to disturb Lara, he knew she would worry unnecessarily.

They continued to walk around the city, Dan felt as if they shouldn't stop; it felt like being at home again. The cars, shops, parks and malls, they seemed so welcoming and pleasant.

They reached the amusement park, Drago watched Dan closely, he had purposely brought Dan in this direction, and he knew the place had meant a lot to him.

Dan continued to walk however, his eyes not leaving the roller coaster and then it came to him again.

"_Roller coaster!" the blue headed girl screamed at him, and much to his surprise he screamed back._

"_No, I want to go in Ferris wheel first!" He yelled back, he seemed pretty much determined not to let her win._

"_Oh you better listen to me Dan Kuso!" The girl yelled back._

"Luke, are you all right!?" Lara asked completely bewildered, snapping Dan back into reality, her face had turned white seeing Dan's blank expression.

"Yeah what was wrong?" Drago asked along with Lara, he too wasn't sure what was wrong.

Dan couldn't reply, questions ran through his mind, who was that girl? Why was she constantly yelling at him? Why did he yell back? And she had called him by the name, which according to Drago, was his real name. Dan Kuso.

But what mattered to him the most was that he knew that the girl had meant a lot to him once, she was important to him, to his life here.

"I…I" Dan stammered unable to speak, his face was blank; he was staring at the ride, hoping to find out something else.

"Luke will you please tell me what is wrong?" Lara demanded, scared.

Drago continued to sit on Dan's shoulder, was Dan remembering something? But just as he was about to ask Dan, a _very _familiar voice called from behind.

"Dan?" the voice had asked his real name. Dan turned his head along with Lara and Drago only to find Runo staring at them.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER-7**

Runo glanced at Lara, her gaze slowly shifted towards her hand clutching Dan's slightly. She wondered if the guy was Dan. Everything about him was different, except for his face but then her eyes fell on Drago, tears surfaced her eyes.

"It really is you." She wanted to hold him, kiss him but she felt hurt. Who was the girl? Instead she turned back and fled.

"Wait!" Dan yelled at her. "Please! Don't go." but Runo was already out of sight.

Dan collapsed into a nearby bench, his head buried in his hands. "What's wrong?" Drago asked him, Lara was still in shock to even say anything.

"We HAVE to find her Drago!"

"You know her?" Lara asked, finally able to speak.

"No" Dan replied, "but I have had visions about her, as if we both were really close while I was on Earth, we will HAVE to find her again. She might help me remember more."

Drago looked at Dan stunned. He wanted to ask Dan why he hadn't said anything but then Dan had been particularly distant after he learned the truth. "So you are sure this girl was a part of your life here?"

"Yes, I am sure she was really important Drago but why did she run away?" Dan asked.

Drago knew the answer. He knew Runo, he was sure she must've made some assumptions; he knew she must be hurt. However he agreed with Dan, they had to find her. He could then explain everything to everybody, he was sure they would understand.

"Drago, can I ask you something?" Dan asked. "Do you really have no idea about my life here?"

"No," Drago lied "you didn't even talk about it"

Dan frowned; he was so sure his life here was lovely, why didn't he talk about it then. "Come on then" he said, "we have to get going if we have to find this blue headed girl."

_**LATER**_

Runo slammed the café door.

"Runo what's wrong?" Alice asked certainly worried.

"Dan's here Alice, I saw him! Drago was there too" Runo's voice thickened, "he was with a girl Alice! He had his hand around her shoulder."

Alice shuddered, what the hell was Runo saying? It didn't make sense at all. "Runo you must've…"

"Been mistaken?" Runo completed Alice's sentence for her. "There was an engagement ring Alice! He is engaged to her.

Alice still couldn't believe Runo. Dan had fallen in a dimension gap, how he could be here on Earth. Plus above all Dan had loved Runo, why would he cheat on her? Nothing fit, it seemed like many pieces of the puzzle were missing.

"Runo," Alice said gently taking her by shoulders, "I am sure there was an explanation, you tell me the whole story quietly while I inform the others, ok?"

Runo nodded as tears surfaced again, she hoped there was an explanation, as she felt her engagement ring in her hand.

**Guys please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Shun couldn't believe his years. If it really had been Dan, if it really had been Drago, then there _HAD _to be an explanation. However, he believed Runo. He knew she was telling the truth. He wanted to say a numerous things, but instead he stood up, glanced at Runo and asked. "Are you sure Drago was there too?"

This infuriated Alice, "Will you please stop asking that? We all know what might be going on in your head and I am pretty sure Runo knows Drago when she sees him."

Shun nodded, "Don't inform Mr. and Mrs. Kuso, yet." with that he left the café. He needed some time alone.

Thoughts crowded in his head. Dan could never betray Runo but he himself couldn't come up with any explanations. He still held himself responsible for what had happened.

He walked a little, texted Alice that he would meet her at home, it might get late.

A reply immediately popped up saying, 'ok, take care.'

Just as he was about to turn a voice called from behind. "Can we talk, please?"

Shun hesitated, he wasn't sure what to say but he needed answers all the same, "Yes we can Drago. Let's go find some place private."

Shun raised his hand. Drago rested on his palm and started explaining his part.

_**LATER**_

Shun was too stunned to speak. All the events Drago had described were unbelievable.

"I know how you feel Shun, but please don't say word about this to anybody. Not even Alice, even though she's your wife."Drago said. There was certain calmness in his voice. It irritated Shun.

"Who told you I married Alice?" Shun asked.

"You did, didn't you?"

"Yeah" Shun replied, "Why shouldn't I tell anybody anything?"

"Dan doesn't remember a thing Shun. Yes, he has been having some flashbacks but he still is not the old Dan. He seems too distant, too lonely. I want to bring him back Shun, he doesn't know the whole truth. He barely has any idea."

"Why did you lie to him them?" Shun's voice rose a bit. The anger was evident.

"Like I told you Shun, I don't really know Dan now. I don't have any idea how he will react or would have. We have to think about him too."

Realizing Drago's sadness in his voice Shun's irritation melted.

"You want to make Dan fall in love with Runo, again."

"Yes" Drago said hoping Shun got his point. "I'll have to return to Dan now; he might start wondering where I am."

"Yes do that." With that Shun and Drago parted ways.

All his way back Shun thought about the strain in Drago's voice. He had seemed so weary and tired; so unlike him.

_He still is not the old Dan. _That's what Drago had said; it disturbed him, more than it should have.

He realized he was home. The light was still on, he could smell some dinner. Shun smiled to himself, gods what he was going to do without Alice by his side, however he didn't feel hungry. He had lost his appetite for the day.

"Where were you?" Alice asked him.

"Cooling off."

"I figured that, you don't seem hungry."

"I'm not"

"Shun, you okay? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine, just worried" Shun said smiling, Alice smiled back, he hated lying to her but he had no choice.

"Are you coming to bed?"

"Yes" Shun kissed Alice.

"What was that for?" Alice asked.

"I helps me sleep" Shun answered, smiling.

_**MEANWHILE**_

"_Will you marry me?" Dan asked Runo. He was on his knees. It was the same park they had met for the first time. _

"_Couldn't you have asked earlier?" Runo teased him, she was in a playful mood that day._

_Dan smiled, "Can't you just answer my question first? I am SERIOUSLY tired of kneeling."_

_Runo laughed, her laughter seemed to make Dan extremely happy, like nothing else mattered._

"_Oh yeah… No chance" Runo said as she walked off._

"_Seriously, come on! Wait up..._

…Runo!" Dan had woken up yelling her name.

"What's wrong Lu…Dan I meant?" Lara asked, she was just about to get into her bed while Dan had screamed. "Who's Runo?" She asked carefully, like each word could cause a sudden explosion.

"The girl from today, the one who recognized me, her name is Runo."

"How do you know that?"

Dan didn't answer; he didn't want to share this with Lara. He had been engaged to her, how come he didn't remember. What had he done? Who was he? Had he really loved her?

"I don't know" he lied, "Where's Drago?" Dan asked realizing his friend was missing.

"He said he needed some free air, he might be back any minute now."

"Yeah ok, fine, thank you." Were the only things Dan said before drifting back to sleep.

**Guys please review! Pease! I hope you like it!**


End file.
